Suzaku no Rey
One of the 6 Saint Beast and was given the Spear of Suzaku by Zeus . Same tragic event happened to him when he joined the fight against Zeus with his fellow Saint Beast. Appearance Rey has a long (waist length) purple hair, pale skin and wears a red colored tiara on his head. He wears a sleeveless, close collar, red qipao-like robe with white linings. He also dones a red arm warmer with gold lining that stops at the wrist area. He wears a pair of black pants and black boots that goes all the way to his mid calf. While on Earth, he wore a pink long sleeves with ruffles on top of where the buttons were and a black choker. Personality Rey is a gentle angel who loves cooking and is very good at it. He is also the prime target of Gai 's pranks but always ends up in fail, for the blonde angel anyway. He also hates the thought of eating fried chicken because he considers them as his friends and thinks of it is a cannibalism on his part, so whenever Gai suggest they eat one, he goes on a frenzy. Relationship *'Zeus' - respects him greatly as their Father and Creator. But after their uprising, it is now unknown. *Pandora - not good because Pandora felt that they, the Saint Beast, will steal Zeus' love from him, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *'Cassandra' - same with Pandora, thus, this person feels scorn towards him - one sided feeling. *Judas - respects as the leader of Saint Beast. *Luca - has a very close, intimate relationship. He is also one of the 2 people who knew of the seal marking on his forehead. When Luca was still in Heaven, they will fly together to places, just the 2 of them. *Goh - respects him as the 'older brother'. *Shin - when they were young, they were always together. Still has a close relationship even after becoming an adult angel. *'Gai' - close but the blonde angel always plans a prank behind his back but ultimately fails. *Shiva - not good since Shiva always prefer to watch and stalk Judas than have friends. *Kira - when they were young, Kira teases Rey. Now as an adult angel, they are friends. *Maya - close friends Trivia *Rey is originally shown in the anime "Angel Tales" (Tenshi no Shippo) as an antagonist and is in love with Tsubasa, who in this anime appears as a Guardian Angel. His appearance there is that his left eye is covered by his fringe. Also, a funny event was when Goro Matsumi asked if he met him somewhere, Rey said he knows where he is getting at but he is as straight as an arrow. angel chronicles horizon.jpg|This is the third cover of Angel Chronicles titled "Horizon". alternate life.jpg|what if...Luca and Rey are a couple and their kids are...Gai, Maya and Kira...one big happy family! rey wallpaper.jpg|Rey wallpaper release suzaku power.jpg|Rey releasing the Suzaku power Images-2.jpeg|Someone's not happy seeing Rey. 04.jpg|Rey and his golden red wings. LucaxRey.jpg|one of the most intimate pictures i have seen of these two lovebirds...*dreamy sigh* such a perfect couple!!! young rei.jpg|what Rey looks like when he was a young angel...so pretty!!! Category:Male